


trust me, i feel it too

by buenaspalabras



Category: Vis a Vis | Locked In (Spain TV)
Genre: BDSM, Blindfolds, Dancing, Edging, F/F, Fucking, Lesbian Sex, Teasing, Vis a Vis, Vis a Vis: El oasis, macarena eventually trying to top zulema, okay maybe it'll be more rough once this continues, starts off kinda rough but is actually soft, writing zulema as a bottom without it being ooc is really hard
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-14
Updated: 2020-08-07
Packaged: 2021-03-05 06:21:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 18,427
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25269784
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/buenaspalabras/pseuds/buenaspalabras
Summary: Zulema walks in on a dancing Macarena in shorts and a spaghetti top. The song she's singing is not innocent. Things go from there.--"Is that what you want, rubia?""Do I want what?""For me to fuck you."
Relationships: Macarena Ferreiro/Zulema Zahir, Zulema Zahir/Macarena Ferreiro, Zulema/Macarena, Zurena - Relationship
Comments: 106
Kudos: 280





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fiction for the Zurena fandom. Please be kind :)
> 
> For everyone who would like to know, the song I use is called 'Young God' by Halsey.

Zulema is not prepared for the sight that greets her when she opens the door of their van. Macarena is cleaning the kitchen counter with her back towards the door, the light of the evening sun illuminating her already honey blonde hair. She's wearing nothing more than shorts and a spaghetti top, swaying her hips to the song that's playing over their Bluetooth speaker. It's a slow song, not necessarily sensual, but everything is sensual when Maca does it. Especially when she's dressed like this. 

_"And we’ll be flying through the streets, with the people underneath, and they’re running, running, running"_

She sings along with the music and Zulema has to admit, the blonde has a nice voice to listen to. Zulema leaves the door open, letting some fresh air into the van, and quietly steps inside. The music is turned up loud enough that Macarena doesn’t hear her come in. 

_"There's a light in the crack, that's separating your thighs"_

This sentence makes Zulema stop dead in her tracks. Just what kind of song is this? She decides to wait. Halfway through the next sentence, Macarena turns around, still singing. 

_"If you wanna go to heaven you should fuck me tonigh-"_

The blonde immediately falls silent at the sight of Zulema, who stands motionless in the door opening. Neither one of them dares to move, the last line of the song still running through their minds. 

The dark haired woman is the first to break the silence. "Good evening to you too," she shrugs off her jacket and throws it in the corner, but the movement doesn't seem to shake Macarena out of whatever state she's in. 

The only thing running through the blonde's mind is how she wouldn't mind if Zulema pressed her against the counter right now and-

"Maca!"

Zulema's voice pulls her from her thoughts immediately. 

_"Qué?"_

The dark haired woman buries her hands in the pockets of her jeans, casually leaning against the door frame. 

"Is that what you want, _rubia_?" she asks, sounding so disinterested that Macarena doesn't immediately realize what she's asking. 

"Do I want what?" 

Zulema rolls her eyes. She walks towards the blonde, slowly, like a lion hunting its prey. She doesn't stop until she stands right in front of Macarena. Finding her eyes before she says the next words. 

"For me to fuck you." 

Direct and yet completely casual, with her hands still in her pockets, Zulema watches as Macarena visibly shivers at those words. Of course she does. Zulema isn’t stupid. She’s sensed Macarena’s attraction to her from the day they started living together in this van. Just the two of them. Before that, there were too many distractions and they were never alone. Sure, Macarena stared at her sometimes, but Zulema thought it was just another form of hatred towards her. Now, after having lived side by side with the blonde for two years, she knows better. 

Macarena has to remember how to breathe. Because _yes,_ that’s what she wants Zulema to do. The thought of the other woman fucking her senseless, not stopping until she can’t even remember her own name, hasn’t left her mind for a while now. But she doesn’t want Zulema to know that, to know how much power she holds over her. So Macarena meets dark green eyes again, daring her. _Come closer._ Pretending that hearing those words come out of Zulema’s mouth does nothing to her. 

“And why would I want that?”

Zulema’s eyes flicker for a short second, surprised at the blonde’s resistance. She decides that finding an answer takes too long, and Zulema has never been a woman of words. So she leans in and places both hands on the counter, one on each side of Macarena’s hips. Trapping her against the counter without actually touching her. 

Macarena does nothing to move away from her, so Zulema leans in further, brushing their lips together. Not enough to actually qualify as a kiss, but enough to make the both of them want more. Macarena’s eyes close at the feeling of Zulema’s breath on her lips. “We can’t,” she whispers. It would make things even more complicated than they already are between the two of them.

But she doesn’t pull away.

Zulema takes this as a victory. “Why not?” she asks, almost inaudible.

Macarena eventually manages to open her eyes again, fighting against the sensation of feeling Zulema’s body so close to hers. _Focus._ She finds dark green eyes, staring at her intensely.

“Because you’re trouble,” she whispers. 

Zulema’s finger comes up to trace the blonde’s jaw, and Macarena can’t help the short gasp that leaves her mouth at the touch. Especially when that teasing finger runs down her face, over her lips, grabbing her chin. Forcing her to keep looking at Zulema as the older woman says the next words.

“But you love trouble.” 

_Fuck._

There’s no denying it. Zulema turns her on. And the worst part is, they’re both aware of this, and Zulema is using it to her advantage. The dark haired woman almost laughs at how easy it was to get the blonde to this point. Only minutes ago, Macarena had been dancing through the kitchen in her shorts, confident and very sure of herself. It only took one look and one sentence from Zulema to have her here right now, pressed against the counter and her eyes filled with desire. 

Those same eyes are now travelling down the older woman’s face, until they finally settle on her lips. Both women are standing inches apart, and Macarena barely needs to lean in to _fucking finally_ press her lips against Zulema’s. 

The kiss doesn’t last very long though. Without warning, Macarena feels a strong hand wrap itself around her throat and push her back, pressing her harder against the counter. It’s almost painful. 

“Answer me first,” Zulema demands. “Do you want it?”

Macarena stares into green eyes. “ _Joder_ , you’re really gonna make me say it?”

The dark haired woman doesn’t answer. She just nods curtly, her hand still wrapped around Maca’s throat. 

_Fine,_ Macarena thinks. _Two can play at this game. If Zulema’s going to be a tease, I might as well be one too._

She doesn’t break eye contact with the older woman when she gives her answer. Not once.

“I want you to fuck me, Zulema.” 

She loves seeing what her words do to the other woman. Zulema exhales shakily, before drawing another deep breath. It’s really all in the details, these power games between the two of them. 

Zulema seems to be winning this time though. Her hand around Maca’s throat tightens a little, leaving the blonde gasping for air for a few seconds, until she lets go and pushes that same hand into the blonde’s shorts without even loosening the button. Macarena lets out a gasp, one hand slamming onto the counter and the other one coming up to grip Zulema’s shirt, pulling the other woman flush against her. 

“Yes,” Macarena pants, moving her hips to get some friction. Zulema, however, is quick to realize what the blonde is doing and she won’t have it. Using her own hips to still the blonde’s, she rests her head on Macarena’s shoulder, not removing her hand from the blonde’s shorts. 

“ _Qué quieres que haga?”_

If the question surprises Macarena, she doesn’t show it. It’s definitely not what she expected from the dark haired woman. Zulema’s giving her a _choice_. Although Macarena doesn’t believe the other woman is even capable of being anything else than rough. 

“Can you even be gentle, Zule?” Macarena manages. “I don’t think so.” 

Immediately, Zulema’s voice sounds in her ear. “I can be whatever you want, _cariño_ ,” she whispers. “I can be rough-” she immediately proves her point by pushing two fingers inside of Maca, without warning. The blonde’s breath hitches, a gasp leaving her lips when Zulema pulls her fingers out, only to push them back in again. Her hand tightens in Zulema’s shirt. 

But as soon as it started, it’s over. “Or I can be nice,” Zulema continues, pressing a slow kiss to the side of Macarena’s neck before pulling her fingers out and removing them from Macarena’s pants entirely. The blonde’s pupils are almost jet black now, her eyes not leaving Zulema’s. “I want,” she starts, but trails off when she sees Zulema lift her fingers - the ones that were _inside of her_ seconds ago - and put them in her mouth. 

While Zulema licks her own fingers clean, she watches Macarena’s expression as it darkens; her breath is shallow, her eyes unable to leave Zulema’s mouth. The older woman slowly removes the two fingers from her mouth, her lips immediately curling up into a smile. She loves to see the blonde struggling like this. Macarena’s hand that was still on the counter, comes up to grab Zulema’s wrist, preventing her from doing anything else. Their eyes meet once again, dark green looking into slightly lighter green, and they’re both silent. Is this it? Are they really going to cross the line?

The times Macarena even allowed herself to think about them together, she definitely didn’t imagine it like this. She’d always thought they’d both have to get drunk and high, and it would be a stupid one-night fuck. No strings attached. No feelings. 

But when she looks into Zulema’s eyes, the realization that they’re way past this point hits her. And she sees that Zulema knows it too. The other woman definitely isn’t one for a relationship; loving makes weak and vulnerable, Zulema wants to be in control. Maybe that’s why she still can’t stop herself from hating Maca. The younger woman makes her feel like she’s not in control of her own body and thoughts. 

Macarena reads the struggle in Zulema’s eyes and she’s so close to saying _trust me, i feel it too._ She wants to assure the other woman that loving someone doesn’t make you weak _._ But she knows that message would do the exact opposite, and push Zulema away from her. So she just tries to convey it with her eyes, staying very still, letting Zulema know that she’s not going anywhere. That it should be Zulema who takes the first step.

So this time, it’s Zulema who leans in first. And this kiss, their first _real_ one, is nothing like Maca expected. Where Zulema is usually strong, hard and rough, this kiss is gentle, soft and makes Macarena weak in the knees. She nearly forgets to kiss back; is this woman with her soft and gentle kisses really the same woman who’s capable of cold blooded murder? 

Zulema’s left hand tangles in her hair, her right one makes its way underneath the blonde’s top. Macarena wraps one arm around the dark haired woman, and starts exploring the body that’s pressed against her with the other. It starts off gentle, but moves towards hot and heavy pretty quickly. Macarena feels a pull on her top and realizes what Zulema wants. She raises her arms and the other woman pulls the top off of her, over her head, and she faintly hears it land somewhere on the floor next to their kitchen table. Having decided against wearing a bra because of the heat, Macarena is now completely topless, and she doesn’t miss Zulema’s eyes travelling over her chest. 

“You too,” she whispers, pulling on Zulema’s shirt. Surprisingly, the other woman listens. She takes a step back and takes off her own shirt, revealing a black bra. 

_“Ven aquí,”_ Zulema says, motioning for Macarena to come over, probably to go towards their bed. But much to her surprise, Macarena shakes her head. “No. I want you here.”

Zulema runs her tongue over her lips, stepping back into Maca’s space. Once again trapping her against the counter. She leans in to whisper in the blonde’s ear while she lets her hand run up the blonde’s thigh, teasing her until she shivers. “You want me to fuck you here, _rubia_? In the kitchen?” Macarena gasps when Zulema reaches up and undoes the button of her shorts, pulling them down her legs immediately. She kicks them aside with one foot, while Zulema starts placing kisses down her neck. The dark haired woman runs both hands over the smaller body in front of her, appreciating the sight of Macarena in just her underwear. It makes her feel powerful, knowing she’s mostly dressed and also slightly taller, because she’s still wearing her combat boots. 

She cups the blonde, who moans immediately and wraps an arm around Zulema’s neck for balance. Her underwear is completely ruined, and Zulema feels it too. “I don’t think you want me to be nice,” she says. “I think you like it rough.” Macarena’s eyes close when Zulema starts moving her hand, touching her through her underwear. If she’d just slip her fingers back inside of her, if she just-

“Beg me.”

Macarena’s eyes fly open again at those words. 

“I know you want to,” Zulema whispers, wrapping one arm around the _rubia’_ s waist to keep her steady. “Beg me.” 

They’re equals. They’d agreed to that during one of their robberies, when Macarena was too stubborn to continue until Zulema admitted that they were equals. Begging would give Zulema more power than her, would put her in control. Not that she’s not already in control right now, because the blonde is clinging to her like her life depends on it. 

“ _Zulema. Por favor._ ”

The older woman has to bite back her own moan after hearing Macarena’s voice, filled with desperation, whispering her name and begging her. Never in her life she thought they’d actually get to this point. 

“ _Vale,_ ” she replies, giving into their desire. She pulls the black fabric that Macarena calls underwear down, not caring about where it’ll go, as long as it’s gone. She then touches her again, skin on skin this time, and kisses her at the same time. The blonde lets out a low moan into Zulema’s mouth when the other woman starts playing with her, teasing her, not doing what she’d asked for just yet. When Zulema’s fingers stop at her entrance, Macarena wraps her right hand around the other woman’s back, pulling her closer, while the other one remains around her neck. 

“I want you to look at me when I fuck you,” Zulema says, slowly dipping her fingers inside, but not deep enough to be satisfying. “ _Mírame._ ” 

She waits for green eyes to meet hers until she pushes inside at once, taking the blonde by surprise. The airy moan that leaves her mouth and the look of complete vulnerability and desperation in Maca’s eyes makes Zulema gasp. 

She starts a gentle rhythm, completely opposed to the one of minutes ago. It’s because she realizes that’s what Macarena needs right now, and there’ll be plenty of time for playing rough later. Now she just wants to make the blonde feel good, and hear those soft satisfying moans again.

“ _Zulema-”_ Maca whispers, the hand that’s on Zulema’s back pulling the other woman against her once more. Needing her closer. “Right there. More.” 

“Right there, _no_?” Zulema echoes. She immediately adds a third finger. Maca’s mouth falls open and her eyes close, while her nails leave impressions in the older woman’s back. She’s gasping for air and Zulema can’t get enough of the way the younger woman is holding onto her. Hearing those soft moans in her ear, feeling that body tense. 

“Maca.” Zulema waits for the blonde to open her eyes. But Macarena is so lost in the feeling of those steady, _long_ fingers moving inside of her that she doesn’t even hear the other woman speak. She’s so close. Only when those fingers slow down, she opens her eyes, pleading. “No, please. Please- don’t stop,” she pants. Zulema holds her gaze. “ _Mírame._ Or I’ll stop.” 

Where she expected to see a powerful, determined look, all Macarena sees is a look of affection and trust. That’s when she knows Zulema got the message, _trust me, i feel it too,_ and is now sending the exact same one back to her. 

That makes Maca surrender completely. Giving her everything. 

She comes hard enough to lose her balance. Even her arm around Zulema’s neck isn’t enough, but the dark haired woman holds her up with a strong arm wrapped around her waist. Zulema doesn’t stop moving, still curling her fingers inside of the blonde, who continues to tremble and cries out again because it’s _too much_ and she wants to push Zulema away but-

“Again.” The whisper in her ear once again proves that Zulema, although she seems gentle right now, hasn’t lost the side of her that wants to be in control. And now, she wants to see Macarena completely lose control.

“I-I…, _no_ ,” the blonde’s hand moves from around her neck into Zulema’s dark hair, gripping it tightly. “ _No puedo._ ”

But the older woman doesn’t stop. She curls her fingers again, feeling Maca’s wetness run down her hand. “Yes, you can.” The blonde cries out when Zulema uses her thigh to put even more strength behind her thrusts, hitting a spot inside of her she didn’t even know existed. The pleasure grows unbearable, and Zulema watches as Macarena’s eyes roll back and for a moment, she stops breathing completely. Then, her voice cracks as her second orgasm hits her and her knees give out, unable to hold her up anymore. 

Macarena can’t believe the pleasure she feels. Everything goes black for a few seconds, her body curling around Zulema, and somewhere far away she hears the other woman talking to her. It takes her a few long, deep breaths to realize that Zulema has lowered them onto the floor and her back is now against one of the drawers. The older woman’s fingers are still inside of her, although they’ve stilled, and her arm is still wrapped around her waist. 

“ _Tranquila_ , _cariño.”_

She tenses when she feels Zulema pull her fingers out, but the arm around her waist never disappears. Instead, she feels lips on hers again, very softly. Guiding her back into the real world. The kiss is soft, again contrasting Zulema’s actions from a second ago. And maybe this is just what sex with Zulema is like. The woman can be gentle, but she’ll never lose her power, and she just keeps alternating between the two. Whatever it is, Maca already knows she wants more. She breaks the kiss to breathe, and she rests her head on the shoulder of the woman kneeling in front of her. “Good, _rubia_?” Zulema asks teasingly. Macarena lifts her head to look into Zulema’s eyes, but she’s too speechless and out of breath to even come up with a response. But the dark haired woman seems to be satisfied with this non-response. She tucks a strand of hair behind Maca’s ear and the blonde has to remind herself once again that this is _Zulema,_ the woman who was feared by nearly everyone in prison, doing such a soft gesture after kissing her. And fucking her in their kitchen. 

Macarena blames it on her post-orgasmic bliss and those fucking amazing fingers, but there’s something more happening inside of her. It’s not just attraction to this woman in front of her, it’s not just wanting to kiss her. Maca doesn’t just want to kiss her now, she wants to be able to kiss her always. Wake up next to her and kiss her good morning. Leave to buy dinner and kiss her goodbye. But she doesn’t say it out loud. Not yet.

Zulema removes her hand from Maca’s waist and holds it out, waiting until the blonde grabs it, and pulls them up from the floor. She leans in for a kiss, but pulls back right before their lips meet again, still teasing. Her eyes sparkle when she realizes Maca’s eyes haven’t left her lips. 

_“Pues,”_ she whispers. “ _Vamos a dormir.”_

* * *

  
  
  
  



	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really struggled with this chapter tbh. I mean … Zulema isn’t an easy one. We all know this. And you can’t just expect her to be fine with everything after one night. This is me trying to create something that’s in line with their characters. I hope you enjoy it ;)

Macarena wakes up to an empty bed. She blinks a few times before rolling onto her back and stretching wide, not missing this rare opportunity of actually having some space when she wakes up. Most of the time, both the blonde and the brunette wake up around the same time, which is usually around 7AM. A leftover from their time in prison. Old habits die hard, Maca thinks. 

She swings her legs over the edge of the bed and gets up, grabbing a sweater from the chair in the corner. Although it can be quite chilly in the morning, summertime means that she can go outside at 7:15 in just a sweater and shorts and not freeze to death.

Outside, Zulema stands near the lake in a black hoodie and sweatpants, smoking a cigarette. Another thing that proves old habits die hard. She doesn’t hear Macarena approaching, because she’s too lost in her own thoughts. Then, all of a sudden, two arms wrap around her from behind.

“Hi,” Maca says quietly, but the dark haired woman tenses and spins around, facing her. “What the fuck are you doing?” Zulema pushes Maca’s arms away, taking a step back. 

The blonde frowns. “What do you mean?”

Zulema scans Maca’s face while biting down on her bottom lip, thinking about what her next words should be. Eventually, she goes with, “I don’t remember asking for a hug.” 

Macarena raises her eyebrows. “I’m not allowed to hug you now? Did you forget about what happened last night?” It’s a rhetorical question, but she asks it anyway. After Zulema had pulled them up from the kitchen floor, Macarena went straight to bed, exhausted from the things Zulema had done to her. She tried to wait for the other woman to come to bed, but tiredness had overtaken her and she’d fallen asleep. Without speaking to Zulema, until now. 

The dark haired woman shrugs and takes a drag of her cigarette before answering Macarena’s question. “Nothing happened.” The dark haired woman turns back around, facing the lake. “What do you mean nothing happened?” Maca’s starting to get annoyed now. It’s a quarter past seven in the morning for fuck’s sake, and she’s standing outside in the chilly morning air instead of laying in her warm bed for this fucking woman. And now Zulema has the audacity to tell her nothing happened.

Zulema looks out over the lake, ignoring Maca’s eyes on her. “You were turned on. I fucked you. That’s it.” She can imagine the pain in the blonde’s eyes right now, but it’s not important. She can’t break character. 

“That’s not all, Zule, and you know it,” Macarena says, taking a few steps forward until she’s standing next to the other woman. “Yesterday was not just a quick fuck. You’ve been wanting to do that for a very long time.” Her eyes scan the other woman’s face, but Zulema’s gaze remains neutral. Macarena wants to change that. She wants to see emotions. “You feel something for me,” she adds. “It’s the same thing I feel for you.”

“No, I don’t,” Zulema counters. She tries to sound disinterested, but Maca hears right through it. And this is what happens every single time the brunette seems to open up to her, seems to get closer to her. In the end, Zulema always pulls away. But this time, Macarena isn’t having it. 

“You do! I’ve seen it in your eyes, Zulema,” she says, her voice raising. “You’re just too scared to admit it.” 

Zulema’s eye twitches, something that usually happens when she’s annoyed. She takes another drag of her cigarette, and the smoke leaves her mouth bit by bit while she says the next few words. “You’re just scared your impossible love won’t be returned.” 

Macarena looks away, facing the lake again. _This fucking woman. She really knows how to get on my nerves._

“I know you, Zule. I know your past, I know the things you did to end up in prison. And the things you tried to get out of it, as well. And even though you’re really fucking good at hiding your feelings, I’ve also gotten really fucking good at reading you. So don’t go around telling me last night didn’t mean anything to you.” 

“I’m gonna say it one more time,” Zulema starts, turning to face the blonde. They’re standing right in front of each other, so close that their noses almost touch. “I. Feel. Nothing. For. You.” 

Zulema chooses every word very carefully, and she doesn’t miss the pained look in Macarena’s eyes. She knows it’s not fair to do this to the blonde. But is life really fair at all? The only thing she can think about is how her feelings for Macarena have been taking over her thoughts more and more often. It’s something she simply won’t allow. Love is weakness. It takes your mind off important things in life. Money. Freedom. Staying alive. 

“So whatever story you’ve been telling yourself about love,” Zulema continues, ignoring how Macarena’s eyes are tearing up. “It doesn’t exist. Not here.” She points at the blonde’s chest, right where her heart is. “You should know by now, _rubia_ , that love is just something you make up in your mind. Did Rizos really love you? No, she didn’t. You were just there for her to fuck with whenever things were bad with Saray.”

Macarena shakes her head, unable to speak. The soft, loving look that Zulema gave her yesterday, has been replaced by a cold and indifferent one. Where is the woman that kissed her so gently? 

“And that guy who is the entire reason behind your time in prison? Did he love you?” Zulema continues, already shaking her head. “ _Claro que no_. It’s once again just something you made up in your mind. Are you really that scared of ending up alone? That you’re now making up scenarios?”

Macarena angrily wipes away her tears, looking the other woman in the eyes once more. Yes, she’s hurting, but she’s also _fucking angry._ These years living with Zulema have paid off though, because she knows exactly what to say to rise up to the challenge. She raises her eyebrows and wills herself to steady her voice.

“Are you really that scared of people getting close to you that you won’t even allow yourself to feel what’s happening inside of you?” 

Silence.

Zulema’s lips form a straight line and she squints her eyes, not responding. 

“I’m sorry for you that you’ve never known love like I have,” Macarena continues, using this opportunity to make Zulema feel what she does to her. She feels like she’s won their battle already, judging by Zulema’s non-response. “I’m genuinely sorry, that you think love is just a _scenario._ That proves you’ve never allowed yourself to feel things, Zulema. Although you should know better. What about Fátima? Didn’t you feel something for her?”

Zulema instinctively reaches for Maca’s throat, but doesn’t end up actually touching her. Her hand just lingers in the remaining space between them, not moving. “Keep your mouth off my daughter,” she growls, turning her open hand into a pointing finger. “I'll kill you.” 

It’s not an empty threat, coming from Zulema, but Macarena knows better by now. The dark haired woman could hurt her, maybe, but she can deal with that if necessary. “See?” Macarena proves. “What you felt for your daughter? That’s love, Zulema.”

Maybe it’s just the reflection of the early sunlight in Zulema’s eyes, but Macarena could swear she sees a glimpse of a tear in the corner of the dark haired woman’s eye. Now is the time to push through. “You can tell me all you want about love and what you think it is. But you can’t convince me that this-” Macarena leans in and closes the remaining distance between them, taking Zulema by surprise with a kiss. It’s short, but enough to convey everything she’s feeling right now. 

“-doesn’t make you feel anything.” 

She takes a step back until she’s standing in the same place as before, searching Zulema’s eyes for a display of emotion. Something. Anything. But the dark haired woman remains silent, and eventually looks away. 

A fresh tear rolls down Macarena’s cheek. “You’re fucked up.” Her voice is nothing more than a whisper right now. All her strength and anger is gone. 

“Thank you, I know,” Zulema replies, her voice harsh. She turns away from Macarena, throwing what’s left of her cigarette into the sand. “Do you have more compliments or was that it for this morning?” 

“Zulema, I can’t do this.” Macarena throws her hands up in defeat. “I can’t.” She stares at the other woman for a few seconds before turning away, walking towards their van. 

When the dark haired woman is sure that Macarena has turned around and is walking away, she allows the tears that she has been holding back to fall. Clenching her jaw against the pain she feels inside, trying to remain silent. _Puta rubia._ She really didn’t expect the blonde to fight back, but Macarena has learned from her. And now, the blonde isn’t one to simply back down from a challenge anymore. She fights for what she wants, and she even kissed Zulema to prove her point. And it’s exactly that kiss, those three seconds, that Zulema can’t get off her mind. 

When Macarena reaches the steps that lead into their van, she has already made peace with the idea that Zulema won’t follow her. That is, until she feels someone grab her wrist and spin her back around. 

“Wait.”

Macarena meets dark green eyes that immediately travel down to her lips. And Zulema, holding onto Macarena’s wrist like it’s her lifeline, hates herself for doing this. For showing this weakness. But their kiss has rendered her unable to think clearly. 

“It was never my choice to fall for you.” 

Macarena remains silent after Zulema’s confession, incapable of choosing between forgiving and hating this woman in front of her. Her wrist is still stuck in Zulema’s grip, and she pulls it back out of anger. Leaning more towards hating than forgiving her. But what Zulema is confessing right now, actually showing her _feelings_ for once in her fucking life, makes Maca reconsider.

“I hate not being able to choose how I feel.” 

When the blonde still doesn’t respond, Zulema continues. Just one last sentence.

“And I definitely hate not having a choice in what’s happening between us.”

Zulema’s eyes clearly reflect the storm that’s happening inside of her now. A whirlwind of emotions, confusion and pain crossing her features. How the woman can go from absolutely nothing, a stone cold and absent look, to this, Macarena will never know. However, this display of emotions coming from Zulema makes that she leans towards forgiving her very quickly.

But not just yet.

“You always have a choice.” Macarena watches as this sentence makes Zulema frown, unsure what the blonde means. They simply watch each other, entire conversations happening between them in silence, until Macarena continues.

“Choose. Right now. Do you want to be honest with me, and continue whatever it is we have? Or do you want to walk away again?” 

Zulema doesn’t immediately give an answer. Macarena confuses her. The blonde’s eyes are saying _i hate you_ and yet her body language screams _please come closer._

“Just know that if you walk away right now,” the blonde continues, hurt and anger crossing her features while she says these words, “you will never, _ever,_ have me again.” Her voice trembles at the end of her sentence and Macarena clenches her jaw, willing herself not to cry. It doesn’t work. 

Zulema watches the blonde struggle with her emotions, and lose eventually, when a tear rolls down her cheek. _Joder,_ she really hates seeing Macarena cry. Back in prison, she used to love it. She would do everything in her power to make the blonde’s life a living hell. But oh, how things have changed. 

Both Zulema and Macarena know that the dark haired woman is not going to apologize. Not with words, anyway. That’s just not who she is. What Zulema does instead, is that she reaches for Macarena’s cheek with one hand, wiping away her tear before pulling her hand back again. 

Zulema looks away, at the sand beneath their feet, wiggling her toes inside her combat boots. “You know,” she starts. “I don’t really feel like taking a walk today.” 

At first, Macarena doesn’t understand what this has to do with anything. Then, she remembers her question. And then she realizes this is the closest answer to a yes that she’s going to get. 

Zulema’s choosing to stay with her. 

Macarena waits until the other woman looks up again and slowly reaches for her, until her hands rest on Zulema’s hips. The dark haired woman tenses up when she realizes why those hands are there, and what they want. Macarena is gently trying to pull her into a hug. Zulema resists. Maca pulls. Zulema resists again. 

Light green eyes look up to meet darker ones. “ _Confíame._ ” But Zulema sets her jaw, her eyes already turning colder. “The last time I trusted you, you let Bambi hit me over the head with an iron.” 

Macarena chuckles at first, until she sees that Zulema is being dead serious. Although it’s been two years of them living together, she realizes that the dark haired woman still doesn’t completely trust her. 

“Zulema.” Maca says, softly. “I’m not gonna hurt you.” 

The dark haired woman knows this, knows that Maca won’t physically hurt her again like she did in the past. But it’s her mental guard she hasn’t been able to let down yet. And that’s exactly what this is about. 

Zulema promised herself, after being let down too many times in her life, that she’d never fully rely on someone again. For her, there’s vulnerability and weakness in depending on someone else. And this may seem like just a hug, which has nothing to do with relying on someone, but it’s so much more. If she accepts this hug, it’s accepting that _they_ are a thing, whatever that means, and accepting everything that comes with it. 

Zulema makes eye contact with the blonde once again, the distance between them just as small as a few minutes ago. But their gazes have softened, although Macarena still looks somewhat serious. That’s how Zulema knows she’s not lying; if she walks away right now, Macarena won’t come back to her.

Is that really what she wants? Or can she put her pride aside for fucking once in her life and let this woman in? 

Macarena hasn’t broken their eye contact and just stands there, very still, waiting for Zulema to choose. And that’s how she knows they were made for each other. Macarena understands her, understands that this couldn’t have happened any other way. It has to be Zulema who makes the final choice. 

Then, _finally,_ the dark haired woman closes the remaining distance between them and wraps her arms around Maca’s waist, although the movement is a bit stiff and uneasy. The blonde closes her eyes at the sensation and the emotions that run through her, and she slides one hand in Zulema’s hair to pull her even closer. 

This is how it had to end all along. Or begin, rather. With the two of them together, entwined, standing in front of the van that has been their home for the past two years. 

“ _Gracias,_ ” Macarena whispers into dark hair, not ready to let go just yet. And it appears the other woman isn’t either, because Zulema’s hands tighten around her waist. “I’m just doing this so you won’t ignore me for the rest of our lives,” Zulema replies, and Macarena almost laughs. Zulema will always be Zulema. 

They release each other at the same time. When Macarena feels the other woman’s hands slide off her body, she grabs them and slides her own hands into them. “ _Claro_ ,” Maca smiles. She pulls on Zulema’s hands. “Come on. Let’s get back inside.”

And the other woman willingly lets herself be led back into the van. 

Their home.

* * *

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do want to write another M rated scene, but with Maca in charge this time. I just felt like it didn’t fit within this chapter, considering the emotions and storyline. So yes, there’ll be a third chapter with more good stuff ;)


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> NSFW stuff ahead. Enjoy ✨

Zulema finds herself sitting on a chair near the kitchen table, her legs crossed, watching Macarena making coffee for the both of them. The blonde feels Zulema’s eyes on her, but she doesn’t respond. 

“ _Mierda._ ”

Macarena stands in front of the refrigerator and runs a hand through her hair. “We’re out of milk.” She turns to Zulema, gauging her reaction. The brunette usually needs a morning coffee to start her day; yes, that’s the kind of person she’s become after prison. Zulema is hard to deal with, but Zulema without her morning coffee has become completely insufferable. 

“I’ll do groceries today, _vale?"_ Macarena says, looking apologetic. 

“You better,” Zulema mumbles. “You know there’s one thing I want. Coffee with milk and sugar. The least you can do is make sure there’s milk somewhere in this goddamn van.”

Macarena rolls her eyes. “I’m sorry, I had other things to worry about.” She closes the refrigerator and puts the cups back. They’ll get something to drink later. 

“Other things like what?” Zulema asks, tracing random patterns on the kitchen table with her pointer finger. 

“You.” Maca replies, a satisfactory smirk forming on her face when Zulema’s finger stops moving and the other woman doesn’t answer. She decides to shoot her shot. “Come back to bed with me.” 

Zulema finally looks up. " _Qué?"_

Macarena shrugs. “It’s not like we have anything else to do. Besides, I never got a chance last night.” She walks up to the chair where Zulema’s sitting and holds out her hand. The dark haired woman refuses at first. “I don’t know what you’re up to, but I’m not having sex,” she says. “And I’m not good with softness or any of that shit.” 

“I’m not asking you to be gentle or anything,” Macarena replies. “But you can learn, if you want.” Macarena continues holding out her hand. Not giving up that easily. “Come back to bed with me. I’ll show you.” 

Zulema ignores her outstretched hand, but eventually, she does get up and moves in the direction of their bed, Macarena on her heels. The blonde motions for her to lie down, and although Zulema throws her a look - she hates being bossed around - she kicks off her combat boots before she lies down on their bed. 

Macarena climbs onto the bed as well, settling down next to the dark haired woman. 

“What are you-” Zulema starts.

“Shh,” Macarena interrupts her. “Let me show you.”

Zulema rolls her eyes. “You did _not_ just shush me.” But her words of protest stop immediately when she realizes that Macarena is now laying with her head on Zulema’s chest, with one arm slung casually around her waist. 

“Now, wrap your arm around me. Right here, on my back.” Macarena demonstrates and Zulema follows, frowning at the unfamiliar feeling of having someone in her arms. 

“See?” Macarena says. “It’s not so hard.” 

“And now what?” Zulema asks. She’s still looking at her arm on Macarena’s back and the blonde’s head on her chest. Not comfortable just yet.

Macarena chuckles. “Now nothing. Now we just lay here.”

A sigh comes from the older woman. “That’s boring. Why do people do this?”

“It’s called affection, Zulema.” 

“Hmm,” the brunette mumbles. “I don’t like it.” 

That makes Macarena _actually_ laugh. “Of course you don’t.”

They lie in silence for a while, until Macarena decides to try something. It’s dangerous, but it might be worth it. Zulema is still wearing her black hoodie and sweatpants, so the blonde moves her hand very slowly towards Zulema’s hip. Towards the place where her hoodie ends and her sweatpants starts. The other woman doesn’t seem to notice right away, until Macarena slides her hand underneath Zulema’s hoodie. Feeling warm, soft skin under her fingers. 

Zulema tenses. “What-” But the blonde interrupts her immediately. “Don’t worry.” 

Macarena feels that the other woman doesn’t relax, but Zulema doesn’t stop her either. So she continues, slowly tracing circles on the skin underneath Zulema’s hoodie, moving upwards towards the spot where her ribs begin. Feeling this, feeling the other woman’s warm skin beneath her fingers, makes Maca crave for more. She wants them to be pressed up against each other completely naked, skin on skin. Entwined.

When her finger traces Zulema’s ribs, occasionally darting out to the skin near her bra, she realizes that she’s never seen Zulema naked. The only time she saw her in her underwear was when they got busted during their first escape, and they had to strip when they were brought back to Cruz del Sur. But completely undressed? Never. Macarena was already out of the room by the time the guard started checking Zulema for hidden drugs or weapons. 

“Maca.”

The blonde’s hand stills just underneath Zulema’s bra.

“Hmm?”

With her head still on Zulema’s chest, Macarena feels rather than hears the question. 

“What do you want from me?”

It takes a few seconds for Macarena to realize Zulema is seriously asking this. It’s not a joke, or a question she already knows the answer to. The other woman genuinely doesn’t know what Macarena wants, doesn’t believe Macarena is really in love with her. And to be honest, Macarena can barely believe it herself. But she knows what she’s feeling, and her feelings are- 

“Are you just using me for sex?” 

This second question makes her shift and sit up slightly to be able to look into Zulema’s eyes. Her hand remains right where it is on Zulema’s ribs, and she places the other one next to Zulema’s shoulder to push herself up a bit. Only when she notices Zulema has to look up at her, she realizes the dark haired woman is basically letting her be on top of her for this.

“Well, are you?” Zulema asks again. 

“I’m not,” Macarena replies. “I’m not using you.” 

But this isn’t enough for Zulema. Her doubts about her own feelings and the idea of Macarena just using her for sex keep running through her mind, and suddenly, she feels intimidated by the blonde leaning over her.

“You are.” Zulema uses her strength to push Macarena off her, and in a flash, their positions are reversed. Macarena is now laying on her back with Zulema on top of her, one hand wrapped around each of her wrists to pin them down next to her head. “I just turn you on, and you continue to tease me until I finally decide to fuck you. That’s it no, _rubia?"_

Macarena isn’t scared. She knows anger is just Zulema’s way of dealing with any type of emotion. Even when she feels the other woman’s hands tighten around her wrists, she doesn’t flinch.

“You turn me on just by looking at me,” Macarena replies. “You know that. But that’s not why I want to be with you _._ I _like_ you. I want to be with you, because,” Macarena already knows how fucked up her next words will sound, “I feel safe with you. Even when you throw knives at me in our kitchen, or when you point a loaded gun at my head in the middle of an argument.” 

Zulema knows the blonde is telling the truth. Macarena’s eyes and her actions speak for themselves. But still, Zulema can’t completely let herself go. She’s too caught up in her own battle - _look at her. you’ve been spending two years with her, fighting against any type of emotion, and now she’s here telling you that she_ **_likes_ ** _you. but you hated her. do you still hate her? or does she do something do you that you’re not quite ready to admit?_ \- to notice that Macarena’s eyes have darted down to her lips. Zulema only notices once she feels the blonde struggle against the grip on her wrists, trying to lean up towards Zulema. 

The dark haired woman grins, loving the feeling of having Maca laying helpless beneath her. Unable to control her movements.

“You want me that badly?”

Maca’s eyes shoot up to meet hers at that question. She won’t lie; feeling the weight of Zulema on her thighs, the strength of her grip on her wrists, it turns her on. And even though Zulema said she didn’t want to have sex, Macarena knows that she just has to tease a little more, to try and turn the other woman on, and she might get her way. 

" _P_ _or favor, Zule._ I want to kiss you.”

Zulema lets go of her wrists all of a sudden and leans back, resting her full weight on Macarena’s hips. She runs a finger over her own lips, thinking about her next words. But the blonde - her hands now finally free - runs her left hand over Zulema’s thigh, while the right one reaches out for her face.

“ _Bésame._ ”

And Zulema wants to kiss her too. So why the fuck not do it? They’ve already crossed the line anyways. She won’t do it without resisting a little more, though.

“You should be careful, catching feelings for a scorpion,” Zulema says. “One day, I’ll be deadly.” 

The dark haired woman leans forward, placing one hand next to Macarena’s shoulder for some balance, while the other cups her face. She closes her eyes when she sees Macarena do the same, already caught up in the feeling before it has even begun. Then it’s just soft and slow, exploring each other, giving and receiving. When Zulema feels her lungs start to burn from the lack of air, she pulls back a little. Enough to allow herself and the blonde some space to breathe. 

“I don’t want things to be gentle,” Zulema says, her breath tickling the blonde’s face. “It’s easy when I’m fucking you. But _this-_ ” Zulema motions at them with her hands, demonstrating, “Here are feelings involved. And I don’t do feelings.” 

Macarena keeps looking into dark green eyes, although one of Zulema’s hands has started its journey down her neck. Stopping dangerously close to her chest. “I know you’d rather have a quick, rough fuck,” Macarena says. “But I don’t want this to be convenient for you. I want this to be real. So if you’re uncomfortable, good.”

But Zulema shakes her head. “No. Whenever we fuck, I tell you what to do, _rubia_.” Her hand has already slid all the way down to the hem of Macarena’s shorts, but instead of sliding further down, it slides back up. This time underneath the blonde’s hoodie, just like Macarena was doing a few minutes ago. The only difference is that Zulema is wearing a bra and Maca ….. not so much. 

Macarena shivers when she feels the other woman’s hand slide up without stopping, her intentions very clear. The blonde wants to close her eyes and let this happen, let Zulema have her way with her. But on the other hand, she led the woman back to bed with other ideas, and she can’t just give up on them.

“No.” Macarena stops the hand before it reaches her breast, wrapping her own hand around Zulema’s wrist before pulling it back from underneath her hoodie. “No. I want _you_ to let go for once.” Although the blonde sees the immediate disagreement in Zulema’s eyes, she continues talking. “Give me five minutes. Five. If you don’t like it, I’ll stop, and you can do whatever you want.” 

“And what will you do in those five minutes?” Zulema asks, not ready to give up her control just yet. 

“Show you what I can do without you bossing me around.” 

A flash of anger shoots through Zulema’s eyes at Macarena’s choice of words. But as quickly as it appears, it’s gone. And Zulema lifts her weight from the blonde’s hips, sitting back on the bed. “ _Vale._ Five minutes. But only if you start with taking that fucking hoodie off.” 

Macarena laughs. She’s never been shy about her body, and even less now she knows that Zulema likes it. She rolls over and stands up, facing away from the dark haired woman who remains seated in the middle of the bed. She crosses her arms in front of her stomach, grabbing the ends of her hoodie before very slowly, almost teasingly, pulling it off her body. 

Once off, the hoodie lands somewhere on the floor. Macarena runs her hands through her blonde locks and exhales loudly on purpose, while exposing her entire backside to Zulema. She feels sexy, standing in just her sleeping shorts now, knowing that the other woman is watching her. All of a sudden, she feels hands on her hips. They pull her back towards the bed, and Macarena realizes Zulema is now sitting on the edge and she’s standing in between Zulema’s legs. She puts her hands over the ones already on her hips and sways them gently, still with her back towards the other woman. 

Slowly, she turns around to face her. And she doesn’t fail to notice how Zulema’s eyes immediately travel down her neck, until they settle on her chest. 

Macarena reaches for the other woman’s hoodie, tugging on it. 

“You too. Off.”

Just three words. Zulema’s eyes shoot up to meet Maca’s, meeting a soft but yet demanding look. They had a deal, and five minutes are five minutes. So Zulema lifts her own black hoodie, pulling it over her head to reveal a black bra. This time, it’s Macarena who temporarily loses her focus. God, how badly she wants to rip that bra off her chest. But the blonde knows that won’t be appreciated by the other woman.

As a person who hates waiting, Zulema grabs the blonde’s face and pulls her in for a deep kiss, redirecting Macarena’s attention. The blonde, trying to refocus, gets back onto the bed and doesn’t stop kissing Zulema while she positions herself on dark haired woman’s lap. 

They break their kiss while Zulema’s arms come up to wrap around the blonde’s waist, preventing her from falling back. Macarena meets dark green eyes again. “Sit back a little.”

The dark haired woman obeys, moving back towards the middle so Macarena won’t fall off the bed. When they’re finally positioned, Macarena leans in to kiss Zulema’s neck, not missing the slight hitch in the other woman’s breath when she softly sucks on her pulse point. 

Meanwhile, Zulema’s hands have busied themselves with Macarena’s bare stomach, ribs, and finally her chest. She cups Macarena’s breast, satisfied with the gasp she hears. But she wants more, despite not actually being in control. So she pinches a nipple in between two fingers, not rough, but not too soft either. And Macarena immediately rewards her with a soft moan in her ear, before the blonde takes revenge and bites down on Zulema’s neck. The dark haired woman gasps and Macarena smiles before pulling back, meeting Zulema’s eyes once again.

Never breaking eye contact, Macarena grabs one of Zulema’s hands and lifts them up, before taking two fingers into her mouth and sucking on them. Zulema’s mouth falls slightly open at the sight and her eyes remain focused on the blonde’s lips, unable to look anywhere else. And she continues watching her own fingers when Macarena releases them and runs them - still wet from her mouth - down her neck, into the valley of her breasts. 

“How am I doing?” Macarena whispers, loving how Zulema’s eyes seem unable to leave her fingers, which are now circling around her breasts. “Am I turning you on?” 

She slides Zulema’s hand further down, over her stomach and down to her thighs. But she doesn’t stop there; moving to Zulema’s thighs, Macarena continues until she reaches Zulema’s stomach, bra-covered breasts and finally, her face. “Well?”

The dark haired woman looks her straight in the eye before responding. 

“You wanna know what turns me on?”

Macarena smiles. “ _Dígame.”_

There’s a beat of silence that only adds to the tension already between them, before Zulema gives her answer.

“Fucking you.”

Macarena’s breath hitches. She wills to keep her posture, because she’s in charge now, and she only has five minutes. Also, she has no idea how many of those five minutes she has left. But this is an offer she can’t refuse.

“ _Pues …_ Why don’t you?” 

Zulema’s eyes darken. She knows she said no sex, but the blonde’s half naked body in front of her is making her reconsider. Besides, she wants to see that helpless look on the blonde’s face again when Macarena realizes Zulema won’t stop until the brunette is satisfied. 

Slowly, Zulema runs one hand up the blonde’s back, while the other one grabs the side of Maca’s neck pulling her in for a rough kiss. The hand around the blonde’s back comes towards the front again to pinch a nipple, and Zulema is again rewarded with a soft moan. Macarena pulls back far enough to get some air, and Zulema uses this opportunity to kiss down the blonde’s neck, Macarena’s hands coming up to hold onto her shoulders. 

“One day, you’re going to regret giving me access to your body, _rubia_ ,” Zulema whispers, pressing another kiss right below the blonde’s ear. “I will tie you up and tease you until that pretty mouth of yours won’t do anything but beg me. _Please fuck me_ ,” Zulema demonstrates, whispering in Macarena’s ear, feeling the blonde’s hands tighten around her shoulders. The control she had over the situation is fading quickly, and Zulema uses this opportunity to take over. 

Pushing her hand into Macarena’s sleeping shorts, Zulema is surprised to find nothing underneath.

“ _Sin bragas?_ ”

The blonde’s breath hitches when she feels one finger sliding down, getting closer to where she needs it most. 

“I-I went to sleep naked,” Macarena breathes. She looks into Zulema’s eyes, giving her a wink. “You should know.” 

Zulema did indeed know. The blonde had gone to bed immediately after their little encounter, completely exhausted from just those two orgasms Zulema had given her. It made the brunette smile; they definitely had to work on Macarena’s stamina if this was going to happen more often. The blonde had already been fast asleep by the time Zulema went to bed, and the brunette remembers sliding under the covers only to come into contact with a bare leg. Normally, the blonde wears sleeping shorts and a top to bed, but yesterday had been an exception. Zulema had a hard time sleeping next to her, memories of their heated makeout session running through her mind, and the way Macarena looked when she came. Twice.

“You’re soaking wet, _rubia_ ,” the brunette breathes against Maca’s lips, dipping her finger in the wetness between the blonde’s legs. “I think putting on that little show for me turned you on more than you’d like, _no?_ ” 

Zulema easily slides two fingers into the blonde, who lets out a moan at the sudden intrusion. “Ah- _Zulema._ ” The brunette feels Macarena’s hands tighten around her shoulder when she pulls out and enters her again, slowly starting a rhythm. 

Each push inside of her causes Macarena to let out a gasp, or sometimes a moan when the brunette presses _just_ a little deeper than before. Zulema uses her other hand - still on the blonde’s back - to pull her closer to her, and Macarena uses the movement to start her own. Moving her hips and pressing down on Zulema’s fingers, trusting the brunette’s hand on her back to keep her steady. 

But Zulema realizes that she wants to feel Macarena’s skin on hers. She wants to feel her legs, feel the muscles in her thighs tremble as she fucks her. Wants to feel her wetness on her skin. “Get up,” she orders and the blonde looks at her immediately, a bit confused. “But-”

“Get. Up.”

Macarena closes her eyes in frustration when she feels Zulema’s fingers leaving her, but she does what the brunette says and gets up from the bed.

“What are you- oh.” The blonde falls silent in the middle of her sentence when she realizes what Zulema is up to. The older woman slides her own sweatpants down her legs, leaving them on the floor where they’ll stay until later. This leaves Zulema in her underwear, while Maca remains half-naked in just her shorts. 

Macarena is busy running her eyes - and hands, and lips, eventually - over the older woman’s body, that she only barely notices how Zulema pulls off her shorts, leaving her naked and her shorts somewhere on the floor next to Zulema’s sweatpants. She’s also barely aware of the older woman sitting down on the edge of the bed again, pulling a now naked Macarena back onto her lap. And fuck, Zulema has to bite back her own moan when she feels the blonde’s wetness dripping on her thigh. 

“Touch me, Zulema,” the blonde breathes, running her own hands down the brunette’s sides, until they come to rest on her thighs. Completely bare now she’s taken off her sweatpants. Macarena’s hands on Zulema’s skin. 

But the brunette doesn’t listen anymore. She shakes her head, wrapping one hand around the _rubia’s_ neck. Forcing her to look into her eyes. “No.” She watches as Macarena’s expression changes from lust to pure desperation. The blonde is terrified that Zulema is going to leave her hanging like this, to torture her for having the guts to ask for control. Even if it was just for five minutes. 

“What do you want?” the blonde pants.

Zulema licks her lips. There’s only one thing that turns her on more than fucking the blonde, and she wants to see it. Now. 

“I want you to touch yourself.” 

Macarena, very confident up until now, opens her eyes and searches for dark green ones. She’s not so sure about this _._ Being fucked by Zulema is a different kind of vulnerability than fucking _yourself_ on Zulema’s lap, with the brunette watching every move and having her hands completely free to do whatever they want. Zulema seems to notice her hesitation, but won’t tolerate her backing down from this. She gives the blonde an extra push. “Make yourself come. Right here.” 

Macarena slowly reaches down in between their bodies, and gasps when her own hand reaches the place where she needs it most. She feels Zulema’s hand tighten around her neck, cutting off just enough oxygen for it to feel slightly uncomfortable. 

“Don’t be gentle.” Zulema leans in, stopping inches from the blonde’s mouth. “I wouldn’t be either.”

Zulema closes the remaining distance between them, forcing the blonde to open her mouth so she can fucking finally slide her tongue inside. When Macarena moans into her mouth, Zulema knows that the blonde has just pushed her fingers inside, and the brunette replies with a soft moan of her own. 

“How does that feel?”

“I,” Macarena starts, but pauses when Zulema’s tongue meets hers again. “I wish it were your fingers inside of me.” She continues, when the brunette leaves her some space to talk. 

“That’s not an answer to my question, _rubia._ ”

“ _Please,_ Zulema. I want it to be you.” Macarena looks at the older woman desperately, while her fingers continue working inside of her. “Please fuck me.”

This does something to the brunette. Hearing the blonde beg for her to _please_ fuck her, hearing her say that she wants it to be Zulema who makes her come. All while looking her in the eye and continuing to fuck herself, on the brunette’s lap. Zulema has to take a deep breath to keep her self-control intact, because she’s very close to pushing the woman down on the bed and fucking her senseless. But she’s enjoying this little show too much. So she decides to listen, for once in her life, but only because she wants it. She also wants to be the one who makes Macarena lose control. So without warning, she grips the blonde’s wrist and pulls it away from her center, before sliding two of her own fingers back into the blonde. She starts a rough rhythm immediately, biting down on Macarena’s neck. “Look at you,” she growls. “Begging for me to fuck you.” 

Macarena’s eyes fall closed and she rests her head on Zulema’s shoulder, all kinds of sensations running through her. The brunette curls her fingers inside of her and Macarena moans, right by the brunette’s ear. She feels Zulema shiver at the sound. 

_Ah,_ Macarena realizes. _I’ve found a weakness._

“You like that?” she breathes into Zulema’s ear, feeling herself starting to tighten around the other woman’s fingers. “You like to hear me, _no?_ ” 

Zulema pushes a third finger in, half annoyed that Macarena has found this secret of hers and half glad that she’s acting on it. The blonde moans again, a little louder than before - on purpose, of course - right into the brunette’s ear. 

“I like to hear what I’m doing to you,” Zulema replies, confirming Maca’s suspicions, and the blonde notices by the slight tremble of her voice that the older woman is turned on. “Tell me how it feels, _rubia_.”

" _Zulema,_ ” Macarena moans again and slides one hand down the brunette’s neck, until she’s cupping one of her breasts, making the older woman let out a moan of her own. “You feel so good.” The blonde thinks she’s never been this wet in her _life_ \- sitting on Zulema’s lap and feeling her skin under her hands and the older woman fucking her hard - and she feels herself getting closer. Nearly there. “Don’t stop, don’t stop- _fuck."_ Zulema bites down hard on the blonde’s neck, sucking until Macarena realizes she’s undoubtedly leaving a mark, and that’s all the blonde needs.

A high pitched gasp leaves her mouth and then she goes completely still for three seconds, curling her toes, her nails breaking the skin on the brunette’s shoulder. Zulema just holds onto her, keeps moving as the blonde continues to tremble, until she finally relaxes. Macarena rests her head on Zulema’s shoulder. Completely satisfied. 

The brunette slowly pulls her fingers out, feeling a shudder run through the blonde woman as she does so, and pulls her slightly backwards to look her in the eye. 

“Get up,” Zulema orders, repeating her own words from earlier. Macarena takes a breath, not knowing if her legs will hold her so soon after such an intense orgasm, before she moves off the brunette’s lap. Standing up on trembling legs, she’s now standing in front of the other woman, who remains seated on the edge of the bed.

“On your knees.”

 _Fuck._ A shiver runs down Macarena’s spine at those words. Zulema’s eyes follow her while she lowers herself onto her knees in front of the bed. 

Zulema, on her part, feels different than she anticipated. She expected to feel nervous, out of control and vulnerable, but that’s definitely not the case right now. Having Macarena on her knees in front of her, those light green eyes looking up at her awaiting more instructions, makes her feel powerful. 

The brunette hooks her fingers in her own panties, before pulling them down her legs. Meeting Maca’s eyes when she kicks them aside. “Put your mouth on me.” Not that the blonde is able to look anywhere else anyway. And then, a few seconds later, she feels a warm tongue make contact with her. 

“Fuck,” Zulema whispers, putting one hand behind her to lean on while the other finds the back of Macarena’s head, pulling her closer. Macarena realizes that this is still not what she wanted. She’s still not in control. But it’ll have to do for now, and the gasps that are leaving Zulema’s mouth are more than she could’ve asked for in the first place.

When Zulema feels the light touch of fingers on her thigh, slowly running up, she glares at the blonde. Such a little shit. Already disobeying her. 

“I didn’t say you could-”

But before she can finish her sentence, Macarena has already pushed those two fingers inside of her. The feeling is so good, and it’s been so fucking _long_ since someone has done this for her, that she throws her head back and lets out a moan. _Fuck it._

With green eyes closed in ecstacy, and short gasps leaving the brunette’s mouth, Macarena knows that Zulema is close already. The buildup to this point and the teasing certainly did its work. She feels Zulema’s grip on her hair tighten into an almost painful one. It fuels her somehow. She doesn’t stop moving her hand and closes her lips around the sensitive bud beneath her tongue, and that does it for Zulema. 

The brunette doesn’t make much noise when she comes, but that’s not very different from what Macarena’s expected. Aside from the few short gasps and occasional light moans leaving her mouth, Zulema is quiet. But her orgasm doesn’t go unnoticed; her trembling thighs, her painful grip on Maca’s hair, her head thrown all the way back. Exposing her entire body with the exception of her still bra-covered chest. 

But as quickly as it arrived, Zulema’s orgasm passes. Her grip on Maca’s hair loosens, giving the blonde some space to breathe, until Macarena eventually pulls back. They lock eyes, the older woman still breathing hard. Not saying a word. 

Eventually, the brunette leans forward and grabs Macarena’s chin, pulling her in for a kiss while the blonde is still crouched on the floor. The brunette moans into Maca’s mouth when she tastes herself, and pulls her up into a standing position. Zulema stands slightly taller than the blonde, and kisses her again. Properly, this time. One hand in her hair and one hand around her waist, while Macarena casually slings her arms around Zulema’s shoulders. Just gentle and easy. For now. 

The blonde pulls back and rests her forehead against Zulema’s. “I don’t think I’ll regret giving you full access.” She refers to what the other woman said earlier. Macarena lifts her eyes, waiting for Zulema’s to meet hers before she continues. “And about the teasing? I think, after all these years, I should be able to handle you.”

Zulema squints her eyes, not completely satisfied with Macarena’s words. The blonde really doesn’t know what she’s getting herself into. “We’ll see,” the brunette replies, her eyes darting to the hickey already forming on Macarena’s neck. _Mine._ Her finger reaches out to touch it.

“Don’t underestimate me, _rubia._ ” 

* * *

  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was meant to be the last chapter, but I'm not sure yet. Let me know if you want me to continue this! Also, please let me know what you thought of this chapter :)


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sometimes I listen. When so many of you ask me to write more, for example. So I did. 
> 
> This is not everything yet, but the chapter became longer and longer while I was writing it, so I split it into two parts. This is the first one. Second one on either Friday or Saturday, depends on how quickly I write. Hope you enjoy it :)

Macarena is on a mission.

It all started five days ago, when Zulema allowed her to have five minutes of control. Those short five minutes, that didn’t even turn out to be five minutes because Zulema was just too good at distracting her, made her want _more._ Later that same night, Macarena woke up to the sound of Zulema mumbling in her sleep. She took this opportunity - being awake while the brunette was sleeping, something that rarely ever happened - to study Zulema’s face. 

The brunette was laying on her back with one arm resting on her stomach, while the other rested next to her head, palm facing up. She finally looked relaxed when she slept. At the beginning, when they just started living together in this van, one of them would be awake while the other slept. Until one night, Macarena had been so exhausted that she simply refused to stay awake any longer, and Zulema wasn’t in the mood to give up her few hours of sleep either. That was the first night they slept in the same bed. Next to each other, but so far apart they were both laying on the edges. 

After that night, they began sleeping next to each other more often. It would be Macarena who would make up an excuse most of the time, something about being too tired and not having gotten enough sleep the night before to stay awake. Zulema didn’t make excuses; whenever she felt like it, she’d just lie down next to the blonde and stare at the ceiling. But never completely relaxed.

The Zulema whose face Macarena was studying five days ago seemed like a whole different one from the one she knew before. The brunette’s breathing was slow and her expression almost soft. Her chest rose and fell every few seconds, telling Macarena that she was in a deep sleep.

The blonde slowly rolled over and slid her arm around Zulema's waist, curling up into her side. Although the other woman stirred, she didn't wake up, and this showed once again how relaxed she’d gotten around the blonde. Finally letting her guard down. Macarena had smiled softly, feeling the brunette’s chest rise and fall again, before she closed her eyes. Thinking about her plan.

Zulema would never allow her control to be taken away all at once. That’s why the blonde offered those five minutes; it gave her enough time to show Zulema that she means well, that she can trust her, and at the same time that Macarena isn’t just the bottom she seemed to be. And this is where the mission begins. Five minutes weren’t enough, but Macarena has come up with a way of slowly taking Zulema’s control away from her. The brunette will need some time to get accustomed to the feeling of not being in control, and Macarena will give her that time.

She will do this by slowly extending those five minutes, each time asking for a few minutes more. Starting with five again, until she moves to ten, then fifteen, until they reach the point where Macarena gets to be in control long enough to make the brunette come the way _she_ wants her to. Because up until now, it has always been Zulema’s decision. How she comes, when she comes, what Macarena’s role is in all of this. And the blonde just wants to be able to choose instead of being bossed around. 

However, there’s one big difference between the both of them when it comes to sex. To Macarena, sex can be something casual, something you do without actually having feelings for the other person. She’d hooked up with people in clubs more times than she can count. Bathrooms, bedrooms, or occasionally even an abandoned alley near a club if neither one of them lived nearby. She just went with it. To Zulema, sex is rarely something casual. The brunette can count her one-night stands on one hand, on one _finger_ to be honest. A stupid bartender who turned out to be an undercover cop during one of her escapes is the reason for that one finger. Yes, she’d also seduced Hierro into having sex on an airplane, but that was just because she needed a reason to be alone with him. And to eventually hit him over the head. So, definitely not a one night-stand. 

This is the part Macarena knows will be hard to overcome. She’d never struggled with giving up control, allowing people access to her body whenever she and the person she was with felt like hooking up. Zulema, on the other hand, doesn’t just give people access to her body. Especially not when it comes to sex, to being vulnerable with another person. The brunette wants to be able to control her own pleasure, not having it be controlled by someone else. 

Based on all of this, Macarena’s mission seems to be quite an impossible one. But the blonde isn’t one to back down from a challenge. 

* * *

Macarena decides to shoot her shot when they’re standing in the kitchen after doing the dishes, arms wrapped around each other, slowly kissing and running their hands over each other's bodies. “Zulema.” Maca interrupts their kiss by pulling back, just enough to be able to talk. But the brunette doesn’t want to have it at first, she’s not done with kissing the blonde just yet. But when Macarena doesn’t give in, Zulema raises her eyes. “ _Qué?_ ” 

Macarena bites her lower lip, something that immediately draws Zulema’s attention. But before the brunette can act on it, the other woman speaks. “Can I have those five minutes again?”

Zulema frowns, not following. “Five minutes of what?”

Macarena leans in, placing a few kisses on the brunette’s jaw, until she reaches her ear. “Control.” 

The blonde doesn’t miss how Zulema tenses up at that word. She already knew it would be hard, but she just won’t give up. The brunette’s hands tighten around her waist. “Why?” 

Macarena looks up, meeting dark green eyes. “Because I liked it. I liked being in control, even if it was just five minutes. And I know you hate it, but you have to admit you didn’t hate it as much as you thought you would.” Macarena remembers the way Zulema ordered her to sit down on her knees, while the brunette remained on the edge of the bed. The desire evident in Zulema’s eyes. 

“That’s what I thought,” Macarena says when Zulema doesn’t reply. “So I want to try something. Give me five minutes of control. Nothing more. Then we’ll extend it with five minutes each time, so you don’t have to give up everything all at once.” 

Zulema still doesn’t reply, but she keeps scanning Macarena’s face. Trying to decide if she should do this, if she should allow the blonde free access to her body. It’s something she promised herself she’d never do. 

“What’s in it for me?”

Obviously.

Macarena smiles, leaning in for another kiss. She lets Zulema lead and doesn’t protest when the brunette slips her hands underneath Maca’s shirt, immediately running up her bare back. Her own arms remain resting safely on the brunette’s shoulders. “Pleasure,” Macarena replies eventually. “That’s all.” 

Zulema pulls back, once again making eye contact with the blonde. “That’s all? Doesn’t sound like it’s worth it.”

Macarena bites her lip, not daring to look away. “Fine,” she says. “I should’ve worded it better. I want to _touch_ you, Zulema. I want to make you come the way I want to. And not with you deciding what I’m doing.” 

The brunette exhales loudly, and Macarena doesn’t miss the way her breath hitches for just a second. “How do I know you won’t overstep my boundaries?” Zulema asks. “Because you _know_ I don’t like this.”

“We can make some rules, if you want,” the blonde offers. “I promise to stick to them.”

“You better,” Zulema mumbles. She pulls away from the blonde, closing one of the cupboards they’d left open once they started kissing. “Fine. You get your five minutes. Or ten, whatever. But once they’re over, we’re done, and I don’t want you complaining about wanting more.” 

“ _Claro_ ,” Macarena replies. “I’ll even set a timer. Five minutes are five minutes, and ten minutes are ten minutes. Once those are over, you’ll get your control back.” 

“ _Vale_ ,” Zulema confirms. She turns around, about to walk over to their small couch, when Macarena’s hand closes around her wrist. Stopping her. The brunette rolls her eyes and turns back around, facing the blonde. _“Qué?”_

Macarena’s light green eyes scan the brunette’s face. “You’re okay with this?” There’s a beat of silence, before Zulema speaks again. “For now, yes. But if you break the rules, _rubia …._ ”

Macarena raises her eyebrows, challenging the other woman. “Then what?”

Zulema licks her lips, thinking about her response. _Indeed, then what?_ It has to be something she’ll love and Macarena will hate. Or at least something she’ll hate in the end. 

“Then you’ll be all mine to control.” 

Macarena feels a shiver run down her spine at those words, and she takes a deep breath to get herself to calm down. “ _Y qué significa eso?_ ”

“It means,” Zulema starts, falling silent again to add to the tension already between them, “that your body will be mine. I’ll decide what I want to do with it. Fuck you until the only name you’ll remember is mine, or ….. maybe I’ll just leave you hanging. Depends on my mood.” 

Her tone is both seductive and serious, and Macarena knows the other woman isn’t joking. This doesn’t seem like something she wants to get herself into. Although, maybe, she secretly does.

* * *

They start their little game the same evening. It’s the first time, so Zulema only allows the blonde five minutes of control. This length is already familiar, so it feels less scary that way. They end up just kissing, doing nothing more, because Macarena gets lost in the feeling of being able to roam her hands over Zulema’s body without the brunette interrupting her. The five minutes end when Macarena’s phone rings - they agreed to set a timer - telling them it’s over for today. 

The second time, Macarena gets ten minutes. She doesn’t want to get lost again, so she reminds herself to focus on getting the brunette as undressed as possible without making her feel uncomfortable. Zulema doesn’t like being undressed, especially not when she’s already in a position that makes her feel vulnerable. The blonde decides to take her time and luckily, Zulema is wearing a thin black shirt underneath her hoodie, so the undressing doesn’t leave her too exposed. The shirt is long enough to cover the upper part of her thighs, so when there are only four minutes left, Macarena decides to take Zulema’s sweatpants off as well. Leaving her in just her underwear and her black shirt. They’re laying on the bed, so Macarena takes this opportunity to slide down Zulema’s body, kissing the skin of her stomach, gripping Zulema’s hand and holding onto it when she feels the brunette tense. 

When she’s kissed her way up Zulema’s body, softly sucking on her neck, she slides one hand in between the other woman’s legs, cupping her over her underwear. The brunette’s lips part slightly and a soft gasp escapes, one hand coming up to wrap around the blonde’s upper arm. Macarena slowly starts to move her hand, watching the older woman’s face to see what this is doing to her. 

Then, her phone rings. Time to stop.

Zulema looks at Macarena and notices that the other woman _really_ doesn’t want to stop. The brunette grips Maca’s wrist and pulls it away from her center, not breaking eye contact. 

_“Rubia,”_ she warns. Macarena puts her hands up in defense, and gets off the bed. It’s over. 

The third time doesn’t happen until a week later, and it’s fair to say that Macarena’s almost desperate to touch the brunette again. Now that she’s been given permission, all she wants is to have Zulema underneath her again. So when Zulema is the one - surprisingly - to initiate things, Macarena forgets to do the most important thing. In all her excitement, when she’s already kissing the older woman and pushing her down on the bed. Something she won’t realize until at least fifteen minutes later. 

It was already out of character for Zulema to initiate things, but she also takes off her own shirt before Macarena has the chance to. Not that she’ll ever say it out loud, but she’s slowly starting to trust the blonde with her body. Macarena has proven that she won’t overstep her boundaries, that she won’t do anything the brunette really doesn’t like. So Zulema drops her shirt on the floor next to their bed, revealing a simple black bra and later - when her sweatpants ends up in the same place as her t-shirt - matching black panties. This time, Macarena wastes no time to push her hand inside those black panties, immediately feeling how wet Zulema is already. She presses a kiss near the brunette’s ear, smiling into her neck when the other woman gasps. The body doesn’t lie, is what Macarena has been told. Feeling the brunette’s wetness on her fingers thus tells her that this is doing something to Zulema as well. She _knew_ , of course, but actually feeling it is a whole different experience. 

Zulema closes her eyes when she feels the blonde’s fingers running through her wetness. She’d had the blonde between her legs already, but this feels different. On her back, Maca’s face close enough to hear every hitch and gasp. More vulnerable, but still not uncomfortable. It takes a few minutes for her to get worked up, but the blonde seems to know instinctively when the other woman is ready for her. Zulema feels her pause for a short second, as if giving her time to prepare, before Macarena slides two fingers inside of her. 

“Fuck,” Zulema moans, pushing her nails into the blonde’s back. She gasps again when Macarena pulls out, only to slide back in again, starting a rhythm. It takes her a few minutes to get there, but with the blonde on top of her, kissing her neck and her lips occasionally, she’s almost there.

But then, a thought creeps up on her that she can’t just let go. 

She never gets to the edge this fast in a vulnerable position. It was different a while ago with Macarena on her knees in front of her, because that turned her on and she was in control. Now, laying on her back with the blonde hovering over her, she shouldn’t be able to come so fast. 

“Maca.” 

The blonde doesn’t realize Zulema is genuinely talking to her at first, she just thinks the brunette is so lost in her pleasure. But she really should’ve known better. The brunette hasn’t lost _all_ her control just yet. 

A hand closes around her wrist, pulling her back. “ _Parra. Ya."_

“What?” Macarena pulls back with wide eyes, scanning the brunette’s face to find out what’s wrong. “Did I do something?”

“No,” Zulema sits up, almost pushing the blonde off of her. “That's exactly the problem. You didn’t do something.” 

The younger woman frowns, confused. She raises her eyebrows when Zulema gets off the bed in just her underwear, looking for something. Her eyes follow the brunette as she walks over to the kitchen counter, picking something up, and before Macarena knows it she gets a phone thrown right at her head. She manages to catch it just in time. “ _Qué co_ _ñ_ _o haces_?” she yells at the brunette. Zulema stands still next to the counter, shooting an angry glare in the direction of Macarena. “You didn’t set a fucking timer.” 

_Shit._ The blonde’s mouth falls open and a million thoughts are running through her head. Zulema must feel betrayed, or angry, or maybe even upset? “I..-” Macarena stammers, pushing herself up from the bed. “I forgot. I really did. You kissed me and … You have to believe me.” But as she takes a few steps closer, Zulema takes one back. Macarena stops immediately. Is the brunette _that_ angry? She watches as Zulema purses her lips, thinking. She exhales loudly and takes a few steps towards the blonde, until their faces are inches apart. 

“You broke the rules _._ ” 

“Zulema, I-” Macarena tries to take a step back, but is prevented from doing so by a tight hand around her wrist. “I don’t care about your excuses, Maca. You broke the rules.”

The blonde meets Zulema’s gaze - confident and definitely up to something - and shakes her head. “I didn’t mean to. This is the first and only time I’ve done something wrong. The timers were set the previous times, I stopped when I had to. Please. Don’t do this.” 

Macarena hates herself for not paying more attention. Just when she’d gotten so far, when she’d almost made the brunette come the way she wanted to. While looking at her. But just when she’s about to step away from Zulema, a hand wraps around her throat and pushes her backwards, until her back roughly collides with the door of their refrigerator. 

“Ow! What was that for?” she complains, frowning at the sharp pain in her back, until the grip around her throat gets tighter. Dark green eyes with jet black pupils stare at her from a close distance. Too close, for Macarena’s liking. “Remember what we said about breaking the rules?” Zulema hisses. “Because I do.” 

Macarena gasps for air, but the brunette doesn’t let go. That would be too easy. “You’re all mine now, _rubia._ And I won’t go easy on you.” She lets the blonde go, but they’re standing close enough that Macarena can’t just walk away. All she can do is cough and press her hands against Zulema’s chest, keeping her away. 

“I’m-” Macarena starts, trying to get her breathing under control. “I’m sorry.” 

Zulema laughs, putting one hand on the refrigerator door, next to Maca’s head. Trapping her. “That’s too late, _cari_ _ñ_ _o._ Now hold onto me, we wouldn’t want you to fall.” She grabs one of Macarena’s arms and pulls it around her shoulder, while her other hand undoes the button of the blonde’s jeans and immediately slides into her underwear. 

“Zule- Ah,” Macarena gasps, her head falling backwards against the refrigerator. The brunette finds her spot immediately, touching her over her underwear, and Macarena is almost embarrassed by how close she already is. Touching Zulema turned her on more than she thought, apparently. And now, having the older woman in front of her trapping her against something in their kitchen once again, makes her weak in the knees. 

“You have to stop or I’m gonna-” she manages, but this only causes Zulema to go faster.

“Good. Come for me.”

The blonde gasps and lets out a loud moan, while her arm tightens around the older woman’s neck as she falls over the edge. She buries her head in Zulema’s neck and continues to tremble, until the brunette finally pulls her hand back and takes a step back. “Go lie on the bed.”

Macarena lifts her head, still catching her breath. “What?” 

“You heard me,” Zulema motions towards their bed and Macarena obeys. Not that she has another choice. The idea of giving herself to Zulema for the rest of the night causes a weird feeling of both fear and excitement. She reaches the edge of their bed and lies down, waiting for the brunette. 

Zulema opens a drawer next to their bed and pulls out one of Macarena’s silk spaghetti tops, one that the blonde usually wears when they’re going out. The material is soft and thin, but not see-through, and perfect for what Zulema has in mind. The blonde sits up when she sees what the older woman is holding, but she gets no chance to protest. 

“I said, lie down. I’m not done with you.”

Macarena complies, her breath hitching when the brunette climbs onto the bed, places a knee on both sides of her and straddles her thighs. “Remember one of those stupid questions you’d get during question games?” Zulema starts, carefully folding Macarena’s top into a rectangular shape. “They’d ask if you’d rather lose your vision or your hearing.” The brunette looks at her work, satisfied, before she locks eyes with the blonde. “I think we should try that first one today. What do you think?” 

Macarena doesn’t answer right away. Is Zulema really doing what she thinks she’s doing?

“You wouldn’t,” the blonde whispers. It only makes the brunette smile. “I told you not to underestimate me a couple of days ago.” Zulema places the top, which now looks like a blindfold, on Macarena’s stomach, deliberately leaving it there just to make her imagination run wild. 

“You already regret your mistake, _no?_ ” she teases. “But we’re only just getting started.” 

_Fuck._


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So.... Here it is. Macarena's punishment. It's really her own fault, you know. This picks up right where the other chapter ended.

Macarena lies very still on their bed, carefully observing Zulema’s movements. The brunette remains in her underwear, straddling Macarena’s thighs, but the blonde is still fully clothed. Zulema beckons her to sit up and immediately takes off her shirt, revealing a deep read and lacy bra. Her eyes linger on the visible skin of Macarena’s breasts and this does not go unnoticed by the blonde. “You like it?” she asks while she lays back down, leaning on her elbows this time. Zulema’s hand comes up and traces her clavicle, chest bone and ribs, until she finally reaches the top of Macarena’s jeans. She looks the blonde in the eyes while she undoes the button with one hand, the other one already pulling on the fabric. “Lift.” 

The blonde raises her hips and Zulema pulls the jeans over them before sliding them down her legs and dropping them on the floor, where a pile of clothes is now beginning to form. First her items, now Maca’s. She places her hands on the blonde’s ankles before running them up her bare legs, leaving a trail of goosebumps in its wake. Her hands stop when they reach Macarena’s hips. 

“Listen to me, _rubia._ ” Zulema waits until light green eyes meet hers. “I’ll put that over your eyes,” she motions towards the blindfold. “And then I’m going to tie you up.” 

Macarena’s eyes widen. “You’re- What?” 

“I told you,” Zulema shrugs, completely indifferent, as if they’re talking about what they’ll have for dinner. “Your body is mine for now. And I don’t want you moving around too much.” 

The brunette reaches to open another drawer, one that Macarena hasn’t really noticed yet. She’s surprised when Zulema pulls two long, black things that look like restraints out of there. “What’s that?” Maca asks immediately. 

“It’s not rope, but it does the job,” the older woman replies. “It feels like satin, but it's stronger. And no, you can’t just pull them off.” The brunette drops them next to the blindfold and picks the latter up, enjoying the fabric in her hands before she leans in, hovering over Macarena.

“Take this off,” the brunette motions towards Maca’s bra and waits until the blonde has undone it, before dropping it onto the pile of clothes. 

Right when she’s about to drape the blindfold over the blonde’s eyes, she sees a slight hesitation in them that makes her stop.

“ _Qué te pasa?”_

Macarena, on her part, doesn’t want to admit it. She doesn’t want to admit that she, the woman who has grown into a tough criminal after her years in prison, is feeling a little afraid now she’s about to lose her sight. And after that, the possibility to move freely. 

_“Nada.”_

Zulema’s gaze turns softer once she realizes something is off, and she lowers the blindfold again. _“Claro que no. Dígame._ You don’t trust me? _”_

Macarena looks into deep green eyes, trying to decide what she should do. She knows that admitting what she feels will only make this uncomfortable, so she decides to play it safe. “I didn’t expect you’d be into this. You always want me to look at you.”

Zulema plays with the blindfold, never taking her eyes off the blonde. “Hm,” she shrugs. “I’m not really into this, I’m into _you_ ,” she eventually replies. “I want to see what this does to you.” 

The brunette has the ability of being very sweet at unexpected moments. Just like now. Usually, Zulema doesn’t even realize she’s being sweet, like when she gave Macarena a polaroid camera at Christmas. The gesture was small, but that was one of the first times the blonde could actually see some softness in Zulema’s eyes. And now, her words linger in Macarena’s head. _I’m into you._

“Okay,” Macarena eventually agrees. “Do it.” 

The brunette leans over her, kissing her on the lips before pulling back to look at her once again. “Listen, Maca. You’re eventually gonna yell at me to stop touching you, but I need to know when you really mean it. If that’s the case, just say ‘red'. _Entendido?_ ” 

The younger woman shivers, but nods. She’s a little scared now. Maybe Zulema was right and she really didn’t know what she was getting herself into. 

Zulema drapes the makeshift blindfold over her eyes, using the two straps of the top to safely secure it. Then, she reaches for the restrains before grabbing each one of the blonde’s wrists and tying them to the headboard. Macarena just lets it happen - not that she’s in any position to stop this - and soon finds herself tied down on their bed, unable to see anything. 

She tenses when she feels Zulema place her hands on both sides of her ribs. Everything is so unexpected now she can’t see what’s happening. For some reason, the fear of not knowing turns her on. 

The brunette’s hands come up to cup Maca’s breasts, and the blonde’s breath hitches when she feels lips on her collarbone, slowly kissing down her chest and stomach, until those lips reach the spot where the blonde’s panties begin. One of Zulema’s hands slides down Maca’s body, teasing just underneath her pantyline. The younger woman squirms. “Please.” 

“Begging already?” Zulema smiles, before she repeats herself. “Lift.” The blonde complies, lifting her hips so the other woman can slide her panties down her legs. And there she is, completely naked and tied up, free for Zulema to do anything with. What she doesn’t expect to happen this soon, is the following. 

Lips on the inside of her thighs. Strands of hair tickling her stomach. Two arms wrapping themselves around her upper legs. And then, a warm tongue running through her wetness. 

Macarena arches up, already pulling on her restraints. Fuck, how badly she wants to run her hands through Zulema’s hair and pull her closer. And how badly she wants to see what’s happening instead of just feel it. Zulema in between her legs. It feels like the brunette really knows what she’s doing. She works her up slowly, running her tongue over her, pressing inside her occasionally, until she settles for sucking on her clit. The blonde immediately lets out a moan at the feeling. Zulema is _good_. 

One of Zulema’s hands unwraps itself from Maca’s leg and slides over her wetness, making the blonde shiver once again. Zulema gently presses inside, letting out a moan herself. “ _Joder._ You’re really fucking wet, Maca.” 

The blonde lets her knees fall to the side, completely opening herself up to Zulema. Making it easy for her. “It’s because of you.” She gasps when Zulema slides two fingers inside. It’s not completely unexpected, but because she can’t see what’s happening, it still startles her. The brunette slowly starts fucking her, reveling in the feeling of Macarena arching up against her. The fact that the blonde can’t really move makes this even better, because Zulema can do everything she wants now. And she makes good use of that.

When Macarena’s walls tighten around her fingers and her moans get louder, both indications that she’s getting closer, Zulema waits five more seconds before pulling out. Moving away from the blonde, who whimpers immediately.

“No, _Zule,_ please,” she complains. “You can’t do this. Don’t stop.” 

The brunette moves off the bed and Macarena hears the door of their refrigerator. Her mind is running wild with ideas. What is the scorpion up to?

“You’re soaking the sheets, _rubia,_ ” Zulema notes, climbing back onto the bed. “I think you need to cool off a bit.”

Macarena whines, shifting her hips, trying to get some fucking relief because her whole body is desperate for another orgasm. She was so close. Zulema isn’t gonna leave her like this, is she? Leave her to ‘cool off’? She doesn’t need that. The only thing she needs is _more._

Until something small and ice cold is placed in the middle of her stomach. 

Macarena shivers immediately, her entire body filling up with goosebumps. 

“ _No te preocupes,_ ” Zulema’s voice says somewhere on her right. “It’s just an ice cube.”

Cooling off.

Literally. 

Macarena feels the ice cube melt immediately now it’s come in contact with her warm body. Drops of water slide down her sides, in the space between her hips and the underside of her ribs. It makes her shiver again. Then, another one is placed on her chest bone, in between her breasts. This one feels heavier, bigger, and will take longer to melt completely. But it appears Zulema won’t just let this one melt on her body.

The blonde’s breath quickens when she feels fingertips slide up her body, picking up the ice cube and slowly moving it over the skin of her breasts, circling a nipple. Zulema does this a few times, before moving what’s left of the ice cube towards Macarena’s other breast. Meanwhile, the brunette leans forward, and closes her mouth around the blonde’s nipple. 

The sensation from ice cold water to a very hot mouth makes Macarena gasp, and then finally, moan when Zulema does the exact same thing with her other nipple. “Fuck,” the blonde moans. “Please.” She doesn’t even know what she’s begging for anymore. All she wants is _relief_ and she wants it right now. 

Macarena tenses when, now the second ice cube has melted, a third one is placed just under her navel. When she feels it slowly being moved towards her center by Zulema, she starts to struggle. “No, not there, it’s too cold,” she protests, trying to close her legs. But what can she really do about it? Blindfolded and tied up by her wrists, the blonde is in no position to stop Zulema from doing whatever she wants with her. 

_“Quieta.”_ Zulema says. “Do you need me to tie your ankles as well?”

“Mm,” the blonde almost groans, feeling one of Zulema's hands push her thighs open once again. “No.” 

“I told you,” Zulema’s voice sounds confident. “One day, you’ll regret giving me access to your body. Seems like the day has come.” 

The ice cube reaches Macarena’s most sensitive point on her body, and she cries out. “ _Joder, Zule,_ I- I can’t take it.” A sharp inhale when the older woman presses the ice cube down, letting it melt between her legs. “Yes, you can.” 

Since Macarena can’t see what’s happening, every sensation she feels is multiplied by ten. She notices that the other woman moves, because she feels the bed dip in between her legs, but she has no idea what Zulema is up to. Goosebumps have formed all over her body, mostly from the cold water, but also from the thrill of excitement. And then, all of a sudden, a warm tongue slides through her wetness, licking up what’s left of the melted water. “Fuck,” Macarena moans, once again tugging on the bindings around her wrists. Then, all of sudden, the warm tongue disappears again. “No!” Macarena immediately protests. “Don’t stop.” 

Zulema smiles. She loves this. The blonde’s muscled body writhing underneath her, arching up, desperate for more contact. Zulema softly runs her fingers over the skin on Maca’s stomach, making the blonde squirm. Macarena’s breathing is uneven and her breath hitches every few seconds, whenever the brunette reaches a sensitive (or in this case, tickly) spot. 

One of Zulema’s hands slides up towards the blonde’s neck, and she leans forward, resting her weight on her other hand that she places next to Macarena’s body. She moves closer to Macarena’s ear, while her hand tightens around the blonde’s neck. “Do you want me to fuck you again?”

Macarena struggles to reply. She decides to nod, but that doesn’t seem to be enough. The hand around her neck tightens just a little more before it loosens again, silently ordering her to speak up. 

“Yes. Please.” 

Zulema moves back a little and leans in to slide her tongue over Macarena’s neck, earning another moan from the blonde woman. “I thought you needed to cool off.” She sucks on the blonde’s earlobe. “Or are you ready for me?”

Macarena moves her head towards where she thinks Zulema is and lifts her head, asking for a kiss. The brunette gives in and presses her lips to Macarena’s, while sliding the hand around the blonde’s neck back down her body again. Zulema moans into their kiss when her hand reaches Macarena’s center again, still completely soaked. “You feel ready,” the brunette whispers. 

Macarena breaks their kiss completely to reply. “I am. Please. Touch me.” Her sentences are broken, the arousal and complete desperation taking over her. The fact that she can’t see or move has made her more desperate than ever. Normally, she’s able to pull the brunette closer to her and read her expression, but now, she has no clue what Zulema is up to. She feels the bed dip again and the brunette’s scent disappears.

Macarena is just about to start begging again when all of a sudden, two fingers push inside and curl up, hitting all her sensitive places at once. She lets out a cry that almost sounds like a plea to stop, but Zulema knows her too well. This is what her _rubia_ secretly wants. The brunette sets a rough pace, until the blonde is moaning constantly. With her free hand, the scorpion reaches for her secret weapon - one last ice cube - and places it directly and without warning onto the blonde’s clit. “Fuck!” Macarena tenses up, not sure if it’s the pain or pleasure taking over. But then the brunette closes her mouth around her clit, and the transition from cold to hot is so overwhelming and intense that she comes immediately. 

The brunette watches as Maca stops breathing completely, her back arching up and the muscles in her arms trembling with the strength of fighting her restraints. She slows down a little, not wanting to hurt Macarena after such an intense orgasm. For now. 

When the blonde’s moans turn into slower gasps, Zulema knows that most of her orgasm has passed and she’s trying to get her breathing under control. She pulls her fingers out and leans over the blonde, whispering in her ear. “I didn’t tell you that you could come.” 

Macarena’s breath hitches shortly. “I,” she starts, “I didn’t know I needed permission for that.” She shivers when she feels Zulema’s fingers, still wet, run upwards over her stomach and breasts until finally, they reach her mouth. She parts her lips and now it’s Zulema’s turn to shiver when Macarena starts sucking on her fingers. “Well, you know it now. Open,” she commands, removing her fingers from the blonde’s mouth and sliding them back down her body. The blonde is still sensitive, but as long as Zulema moves slowly, she can enter with the same two fingers without hurting Maca. 

The younger woman feels one hand wrap around her throat and she takes a deep breath, now she still can. However, when Zulema curls her fingers up inside her, she moans loudly, wasting the oxygen. The brunette speeds up, alternating between fucking her and stroking her clit, while the hand around Maca’s throat tightens. The blonde whimpers; right after she’s had such an intense orgasm, the strength behind Zulema’s thrusts is almost too much. 

Zulema notices that the other woman’s breathing is speeding up, and this is her sign to slow down. “You can only come when I tell you to, _vale?_ ” 

“Please,” Macarena pants, the other woman’s grip on her neck is almost getting painful. “I- I’m so close.” 

“Then you better fucking hold it.” 

Zulema adds a third finger, and since she’s still leaning over the blonde, watches her face while she does this. Maca’s lips part, letting out another loud moan and she shifts her hips, the pleasure already too much.

“I can’t- I can’t stop it,” she whines. “ _Por favor_.”

Zulema smiles smugly. Finally she has the blonde where she wanted to have her. At her mercy. “Yes, you can,” she replies. “Try harder.” 

The brunette’s words are overwhelming. Macarena can’t believe things have gotten so far; letting Zulema tie her to the bed, blindfolding her, and now _denying_ her to have another orgasm. While keeping her hand wrapped around her neck, sending even more waves of pleasure through her body. “Please,” the younger woman begs, frowning her eyebrows in concentration underneath the blindfold, trying very hard not to come. She doesn’t even want to know what happens if she does. “Please, let me come, please” the blonde whimpers. 

Zulema says nothing. She just loosens her grip on Macarena’s neck and eventually removes her hand before leaning in and sucking on the blonde’s pulse point. Leaving her mark, once again. _Mine._ The whimpers and gasps leaving the other woman’s mouth sound like music to her ears. Her moans are getting louder and Zulema feels her start to tremble, but doesn’t say anything just yet. She wants to see if Macarena has listened to her. And it seems like she has, because the blonde warns her just in time. 

“I’m gonna-” Maca starts, and Zulema immediately pulls out, leaving the other woman writhing on the bed. “No, you’re not.” 

“Zulema!” Macarena cries out, desperately shifting her hips, not knowing where the brunette is. She wishes her hands weren’t tied; at least she’d be able to pull the brunette back to her, or in the worst case just finish this herself. She wants her release and she wants it now.

“Ah-” Her plea to keep going turns into a moan when Zulema slides inside again and continues where she left off. Slowly at first, until Macarena whines, desperate for more. The brunette obeys and slides her third finger back in. She watches Macarena’s face; mouth open in pleasure, head thrown back, her wrists already going red from pulling on her restraints. Zulema leans down on her elbow and slides one hand in blonde curls while the other hand continues fucking Macarena. The blonde feels the exact moment Zulema’s grip on her hair gets tighter and the scorpion pulls her head back, completely exposing her neck and the hickey that’s already forming. 

“Zulema,” the blonde moans, her entire body trembling with the effort of keeping her orgasm at bay. “Can I?” 

The brunette licks a trail up to the blonde’s ear, stopping to suck on the hickey again halfway through, before she reaches the place where she wants to be. “Don’t you have to apologize to me first?” Zulema refers to their situation earlier, which is the entire reason behind all of this. Macarena forgot to set an alarm. 

“I’m sorry!” The blonde cries out immediately, tears of frustration starting to form in her eyes. “I’m sorry,” she whimpers, repeating herself once again. “Please. It won’t happen again.”

“That’s right,” Zulema whispers. She pulls her fingers out completely, rubbing over the blonde’s clit, before pushing them back inside again. “You’ve been good. Come for me.” 

And Macarena is gone. 

Her body goes completely still before she cries out, falling over the edge with a loud cry. This kind of pleasure is something she’s never felt in her life - not with Rizos, not with any of her one night stands, not with anyone - and she just keeps falling and falling, her body twitching, short gasps leaving her mouth while Zulema doesn’t stop moving. When it’s just aftershocks that make her body tremble from time to time, she takes a deep breath, trying to calm down. But there is Zulema’s voice again, right by her ear. “You’re not done.” 

_What?_

The blonde is too stunned and out of breath to reply. She feels the other woman move down her body, leaving kisses on her chest and stomach, but she can’t see what Zulema is doing. Until she feels a tongue run over her clit - still way too sensitive - and fingers curling up inside her.

“ _No,_ please stop,” Macarena begs, but the only reply she gets is another curl of Zulema’s fingers.

She trashes on the bed, kicking her feet to try and get away from the intense pleasure. But Zulema doesn’t let her. The scorpion keeps moving her hand, ignoring Macarena’s cries, because she knows the blonde will use her safe word if it’s really needed. And it seems that Macarena secretly loves this. 

The blonde tries to close her legs, taking advantage of the fact that her ankles aren’t tied. Zulema feels this immediately and moves her lips to the inside of Macarena’s thigh, before biting down hard. The blonde gasps, immediately opening her legs again from the pain. “Don’t move them,” Zulema growls. She continues sliding her fingers in and out of the blonde, forcing her to come again.

“I can’t,” Maca protests weakly, trying to make Zulema stop once more, but it doesn’t have any effect. Another orgasm is creeping up on her, making her body tremble and her breath hitch. She feels Zulema move, before a warm mouth closes around her clit, softly sucking on it while those three fingers keep working inside of her. Macarena nearly stops breathing and her eyes roll into the back of her head - invisible because of her blindfold - completely surrendering herself to the pleasure. 

She doesn’t even have enough strength left to arch up into the brunette’s touch. Her previous two orgasms - three, if you count the one right before she ended up on this bed - have exhausted her to the point where all she can do is whimper as Zulema pushes her over the edge again. Forcing her into a fourth orgasm. 

The blonde gasps and whimpers, tensing up and continuing to tremble as Zulema wears her out completely, taking everything she has to give. “Stop. Please stop,” she begs after most of her orgasm has passed. She tries shifting her hips away from the brunette’s mouth, who seems to finally listen. “ _Vale,_ ” Zulema replies, carefully pulling her fingers out before licking them clean - she can never get enough of the blonde’s taste - and moving back up her body.

The brunette gently slides the blindfold off Macarena’s eyes and onto the pillow, leaving it there because the blonde still has her eyes closed and doesn’t seem to be moving anytime soon. She leans in to press a kiss onto Maca’s lips, feeling the blonde kiss her back weakly. “I’m gonna take these off,” Zulema whispers against her lips, before sliding her hands up Macarena’s arms. She gently undoes the knots of her restraints and lays the blonde’s wrists down on the pillow. Macarena still has her eyes closed, although her breathing seems to be more even now. She looks completely exhausted and Zulema eventually decides to lie down next to her.

When Maca feels the bed dip next to her, she finally manages to open her eyes and turns her head towards Zulema. The brunette looks very satisfied with her work, a soft smile playing on her lips. Macarena rolls over, curling her body into the older woman’s. “I’m sorry for earlier,” she mumbles into the brunette’s shoulder, her eyes already falling closed. Zulema smiles. Even after all of this, the blonde is still apologizing.

“You’re fine,” she whispers back. “Don’t worry.”

The brunette presses a kiss to Macarena’s forehead, but the blonde is already asleep. 

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed that! I know most of you want to see Macarena in control again, but actually getting the chance to finish this time. I'll write that too, but that'll probably be the last chapter of this series. This was supposed to be a one-shot (oops) and I can only draw this out so much. So, you have another chapter of Macarena in control coming up (although not so soon as I posted this, but it's coming)! :)


End file.
